


Fates Aligned

by LenaLutessaLuthor



Series: Ars Amatoria [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Genderless, Merlin - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, genderless alien, katie mcgrath - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLutessaLuthor/pseuds/LenaLutessaLuthor
Summary: This work was inspired by Cadentibus Astris by the brilliant Rhino (RhinoMouse). While I would never want to steal a work and post it as my own, some ideas for how to characterize Kara and Lena came from that work! It's AMAZING, check it out!!!Summery:Kara falls to earth during a time of myth and magic in a kingdom like Camelot. She is taken in by the ailing royal family of Solarious when it is discovered she has both sexes, and she becomes the heir to the throne. With her new family she gets the childhood she would have been denied on Krypton. In the next kingdom over, Camelot, a young Morgana Le Fey struggles in her new position as the king's ward in a foreign castle. Fast forward and the Lady Morgana Le Fey is promised to the heir to Solarious in a treaty. What will happen when the serious Morgana (Lena Luthor) meets the easygoing, not so male heir to Solarious? Will they ever make it to the alter?(Summery is bad but I'm tired, i'll fix it later.)





	1. Sun-Born

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cadentibus Astris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284304) by [Rhino (RhinoMouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino). 



> First Fanfic!!!  
> Please review or give a Kudos if you enjoy it!  
> Un-betaed but i'm looking for one if any wants to help me out just msg me.
> 
> Songs I wrote this to: Crying in the Club, Game Ova, Just For Now (Hucci X Ozzie Remix)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @85-15. The blog is Lesbihonest!

King Aelius of Solarious was more solicitous than he had ever been before as held his wife’s hand as tight as he could while her screams pierced the warm Summer evening. It had been a whole sun cycle since the labor pains had started but if felt to him as an eternity. With urgancy, he sent a prayer up to his god, praying that his wife would make it through alive and that they would be blessed with a happy and healthy child. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something streak through the sky past the window and took heart for that was a clear sign that Sol had answered his prayers. Another loud wail broke through his thoughts and he cringed as his hand made several cracking noises from his wife's particularly hard grip. 

“Sire, I believe it is only a few pushes until the babe is here!” The midwife, whom he knew to be named Aster, looked as tired as he felt. She had attended to the Queen for all three of her previous pregnancies, only one of which had lasted to term. The third child, a girl who had been christened Aria under the Sun. Only ten months old, she was struggling to survive, a mysterious illness kept her confined to the healers’ wing. She had sworn to do whatever possible to make sure this babe would come into the world and thrive. She stared into the Queen’s pained eyes, eyes which betrayed the before using a tone he would have never associated with the kind women. “Majesty, one last push and the babe will be here, you need to push NOW!”

He saw a baby girl slide into Aster’s prepared arms and waited to hear the first cries. He waited, and waited, and waited. What he didn’t see was the panicked look in Aster’s eyes or the babe’s tinted blue skin. What he did notice was her eventual slow turn and tear stained cheeks. He knew what that meant and so did the Queen.

Aster opened her mouth in the most grim fashion he had ever seen on the woman. It was as if she felt the grief that the Queen seemed to be radiating. “I am so so sorry your majest—.“

“Don’t say it.” Aelius heard his own voice crack. “I don’t want to hear it. Take her away, burry her beneath the apple tree in the courtyard garden and tell no one.” As Aster hurried away with the swallded babe, he held back a sob as he turned to look at his wife. It all became too much for him when he saw how empty his love looked. As he looked into her eyes, it shook him to his core to see nothing in her eyes. There was no shine in her sky blue eyes, no life. Had he not known better he would have sworn she had died. “Diana—.”

“Go, Aelius, Leave me alone.” The order came out as barely a whisper. Bowing his head, he released Diana’s hand and made his way towards the solid oak door. Looking over his shoulder, he let out another sob as he got a full look at the shell of his wife, stomach still rounded from the dead babe. Opening and closing the heavy door, he felt a surge of anger course through him like white hot lightning. Before he had known what he had done, his fist had connected with solid stone in the adjacent wall. Cradling his injured hand, he sunk to the floor and truly cried for the first time in his life. 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Feeling a gentle prod to his side, the King opened his eyes only to feel the burn of the sun through the window and he experienced a rush of memories from the night before. Sitting up from the cold stone he stared into the kind brown eyes of Aster, eyes that were currently swimming in guilt and sorrow. Hearing a gasp from the woman in front of him shook the sleep from his mind. Feeling his hand being grabbed, he cried out in pain.

Letting her eyes roam over the King and the wall across from where he had been sleeping, Aster had a pretty good idea of where the bruises and blood came from, she could see many cuts from the rough stone wall which littered his fist. Tucking away her guilt, a serious tone accompanied his “Sire, you must come with me to the healers’ wing. Your hand is very inflamed and I have not been tutored in medicine for adults, only newborn babes.” 

Glancing at his hand, Aelius nodded his head and let himself be pulled up by the midwife. With the speed of a messanger bird, they made their way through the still sleeping castle and arrived at the healers’ wing.  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
As soon as they arrived, he instinctually made his way to a small crib which held the little Princess Aria. Gripping the crib with his good hand, he kissed the crown of her head but yanked away as she began to cough up blood, the scarlet red staining her white clothes. “HEALER,” he screamed at the top of his lungs, “HELP HER!”

As Healer Laredes ran to help the Princess, Aelius turned his head and heaved up his dinner from the previous night. His children were evanescent, Aria's life disappearing before his very eyes. His emotions were a maelstrom, he knew he had failed. Failed his wife, their children, and the whole kingdom.

In an unexpected and hasty fashion, the Captain of the Guards came bursting through the thick pine door that was the only entrence into the wing. In a breathless manner, remiss of a woman of her station, words tumbled out of her mouth in a rushed way he had never seen before in the twenty years that she had served in the position. "Sire," she cried, "A babe fallen from the stars has been found in the fields surrounding the castle." Unwrapping the bundle she had been carrying, he saw that it indeed was a baby. Approching the King, the Captain seemed to realize what was happening behind him. The scarlet red of the baby princess' blood stained the healer's garments. "Oh no," she gasped as the life seemed to leave the baby princess' sky blue eyes. "Oh Sol no!" She whispered out, not able to take her eyes off of the red marking the child. 

Suddenly, the baby she was swaddling cried out. With her little arms out-stretched, the baby's eyes were trailing a glowing bright red crystal pendent which was rising from her chest. Releasing an orb of golden light, the now dark currant colored crystal dropped back to the babe's chest. Aelius, Aster, the Captain, and Healer Laredes all watched as the pulsing light releases several zephyrs as it entered the princess' chest.

A beautiful laugh was heard thorough out the wing the baby smiled and giggled away. Aelius stood captivated by the vision before him. The blood which had mated his baby's body evaporated and the light magenta color her skin had been turning vanished before his tearful eyes. For the first time since she had been born, Aria took a deep breath and mewled happily, looking as healthy as any other child. Both babies reached out to each other and with some hesitance, the Captain moved to place the baby she had been guarding with the Princess. 

The King only stared in wonder at the miracle that he had witnessed and thanked Sol for the second chance he had been given to raise his children. Both babes had fallen asleep, curled up next to each other, both a healthy shade of pink. Oh Sol, he thought, Diana will be ecstatic, "DIANA!"  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Rapping on the door to their chambers, Aelius and the Captain waited until a quiet, "Come in," wafted its way out to the hall. Seeing that Diana's head was turned away from the door towards the window, he flew to their bedside. 

With a great amount of excitement, he still was able to handle the sleeping child with care. "Diana, look it's a miracle, Aria had been healed."

With clear but bitter tone, the Queen tuned her head toward Aelius, "Do not be cruel to me, we both know that a there is no way to heal her, it is impossib-." Gasping loudly, Diana brought her hand to her mouth and began to cry. "It isn't possible. They said that there was no known cure, they said that-"

"Diana, I know what the healers said but they weren't counting on an angel to literally fall from the sky." Moving aside, the captain brought the other baby to the Queen. "She saved Aria, that pendent responded to the babe's impulses and brought Aria back to life." 

Beckoning the Captain closer, she stared into the eyes of the newborn, seeing a sky blue she was ever so familiar with, she took the blonde-headed child into her arms and began to nurse her. 

"Let us keep this baby, Aelius. The little one can grow up with Aria." It didn't need to be said aloud but both the King and the Queen thought about their stillborn child. In the back of their minds both thought that this baby could help bury the pain they felt in their hearts. The babe looked very much like them with Aelius' golden sun kissed hair and Diana's blue eyes. Reaching down to touch the pendent, Diana flipped it over and traced the strange figures on the back which reminded of the old languages. Besides those characters only one word was written.

KARA


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to get out... I've been terribly sick for some time now with this or that (right now it's a sinus infection spurred by a flu that I had for six days.) 
> 
> Shout out to my awesome beta who has been super helpful to the whole process, check her out on Tumblr @lucylu2point0
> 
> You can check me out on Tumblr @85-15 (ask me about my username XD)

On the seventh day, tradition insisted that the new child be announced to the kingdom. As the sun would rise, the royal family would step out onto the balcony and announce to the people below that a child had been born. Every child had been announced to the kingdom this way since the first king’s children had come into the world. Generally it was a joyous occasion for the new royal baby to be announced. There was always a huge feast in the castle courtyard where everyone in the surrounding towns and city were to be invited. While King Aelius had never been much of a fan of excessive feasting, he also lived by the motto that some things are worth celebrating. Even though the loss of their child weighed heavy on both Aelius and Diana, the recently renewed health of Princess Aria and the arrival of baby Kara was still cause for much jubilation. When Kara had undergone the examinations of Healer Laredes, he had declared the new royal to be in perfect health except for one difference. While baby Kara certainly appeared more femininely, both parts were present on the child. After much debate between the King and Queen, they decided to present Kara to the kingdom as the new Prince and heir apparent. Upon considering which child would be a better candidate to rule they realized that Kara was the better choice. Sickness ran through Diana’s side of the family and while they were very happy that she had recovered with Kara’s help from the disease which had plagued her since birth, there was still a chance that Aria could become sick again. There was also the matter of Diana's birthright, the kingdom to the North. According to tradition, the first female heir would rule as monarch. This meant that Aria would inherit the throne to the North unless she abdicated it to one of the satellite branches of the royal line. Diana and Aelius were both aware that the probability of both children wanting to sit upon the Solarian throne was slim and so if Kara decided not to want to rule, the crown would fall to Aria who could then consolidate the lands. While either the prince or the princess was allowed by law to ascend to the throne, the arrogant lords of court were far more likely to stage a coup d’etat under a female leader, something that the kingdom could not afford, than under a male one. While greatly loved by the people, the lords had been plotting against the royal family for years. Usually nothing came of any of the plots, mere grabs for power, the King and Queen had to think of the good of the Kingdom. Stability was necessary for a kingdom to flourish.

After the third king had not managed to produce an heir, he had come up with a spell to make another child his own. When his sister and her husband had tragically died in a carriage accident leaving a one month child behind, he had enlisted the most powerful magic welder in Solarius to create a spell using blood magic to adopt the child. When the spell had been created, it was given to the head healer to be passed down through the years. When Healer Laredes realized it was the King and Queen’s decision to take the angel baby as their own he had been reminded of the spell which he had been taught during his apprenticeship. When he informed the King and Queen that there was a way to make the child blood related to them, they were eager to complete the spell. Queen Diana still felt the loss of her children weighing deeply on her soul and Aelius wanted to do anything to keep his queen happy.

* * *

On the seventh day, the excitement was practically buzzing through the air. Both the King and the Queen had woken early to prepare for ceremony and presentation. 

Healer Laredes had arrived to the royal chamber before the sun was up to prepare for the ritual. To his surprise, the King and Queen were long ready for him to appear. 

Leaving the Queen to nurse baby Aria, he made his way to the balcony. Quickly he drew a circle on the floor in white chalk. Setting his bundle on the ground, he unwrapped it gently. He sighed in relief upon seeing that the vase containing the waters from Lake Neoma had not leaked. As the lake was several days away on horseback, a cracked vase would certainly delay the ritual. Placing the vase at the north most part of the circle, he stole the torch off of the wall placed it on the floor. Pulling a tiny hearth and kindling from the bundle, he placed it to the east before lighting it with the torch. The fire roared to life, flames seemingly eager to meet the world. Pulling an amulet from the bundle, he placed it around his neck. Feeling the energy from the amulet, he summoned the powers of the wind and a miniature whirlwind appeared to the south. Lastly, he pulled out a small leather pouch from his right pocket and poured its contents on the on the section to the west. Fine yellow dust spilled out from the pouch, dried mud from the riverbanks past the desert. When he was satisfied the circle was completed he turned to make his way into the royal chambers. 

“Healer Laredes you’re sure this ritual will not hurt the baby?” The Queen’s sky blue eyes darkened a little bit at the thought.

Laredes turned towards the Queen who was trying to burp Aria. “Your highness, during my initial research of this spell, no side affects were recorded as a result of the ritual. While the initial cut will hurt, nothing after that should hurt you or the baby.”

Nodding, Diana motioned for Aelius to bring her the sleeping bundle in his arms. Looking down, Diana’s eyes roamed over the features of the baby in her arms. Fine platinum blonde locks fell over Kara’s closed eyes and moved slightly with the gentle breathing of the peacefully sleeping child.

Right before the sun began to peek out from behind the horizon, the royal family stepped out onto the large balcony. Standing around the circle, Diana took a deep breath before steeling her nerves and stepping into the circle. Motioning to Aelius to do the same, he hastened to join his wife in the circle. Handing Aria to Aelius, Diana turned to Healer Laredes to receive the ceremonial knife. Forged from a metal from the sky’s, the knife had been in the royal family for generations. It had been revered by the people for its golden glow and ever-sharp edge. In the old days when sacrificial ceremonies took place, on many occasions the knife would be used.

Swiftly the Queen took the blade in hand and sliced diagonally down her palm, handing it to the King, he made the same motion before turning to Kara and making shallow cuts in her palms as well. Kara stared at the blade and made no move during the whole ordeal and instead decided to look at Aria who was now resting in the Queen’s good arm. Noticing the whole affair and seeming to feed upon the energy flowing off of her mother and father, she began to cry in place of Kara. Startled, the Queen accidentally scratched Aria as she attempted to quiet her and Aria stopped fussing as she was occupied with the new red color on her palm. The Healer chortled a little at this, babies had always been easy to distract. Stepping backwards away from the circle, Laredes motioned for the King and the Queen to join hands with baby Kara. As they did, the wind began to whip furiously inside of the circle. Never before had Diana or Aelius felt such magic, the strength of it was unimaginable. Dropping their hands to their sides, each reveled in the energy that filled their veins, flowing and coursing through them as each was taken by surprise. No one noticed baby Aria reach out and touch Kara’s palm as well in the commotion, a soft golden glow given off by the sealed palms.

* * *

 

As the sun rose on that seventh day, the King and Queen of Solarius stepped out from the hidden part of their balcony and stood before their people as proud parents. As the first ray of light began to appear, Healer Laredes took baby Kara into his arms and raised him to the sky. As the people began to cheer and applaud, Aelius took his cue to begin the royal announcement.

As Diana took Kara back from Healer Laredes, he surveyed his people he waited a moment for the crowds to quiet down.

“Citizens, I have invited you on this glorious Summer day to announce the birth of a new royal child. I wish for you all to meet Prince Kara, the heir to the throne of Solarius.”

A murmur swept through the crowd as the people came to comprehend what exactly this meant. Most people knew that technically Princess Aria should be the heir because of her birthright but some were also aware that Aria had been stricken with an illness. While uncommon, the birthright of the first child could be passed over if necessary. King Aelius’ own father had been the third son to the King at the time but had been chosen as it seemed he had better temperament. 

Slowly but surely, the applause from the people became thunderous and the King took the Queens hand. Upon touching his wife’s palm, he realized that neither had was wet with blood any longer. Breaking the hold he stared in wonderment as the skin around the cuts on beach of their hands began to knit itself together before realizing Kara’s injury had already gone leaving only two shimmery silver scars in their place.

 As the applause from the announcement began to die down, the royal family backed away from the edge of the balcony and the people knew this to be the sign to began making their way to the large white tents for feasting.

Stepping back into their chambers they were able to get a good look at baby Kara. Diana gasped as she looked at Kara. His hair had darkened from a platinum blonde to more of a honey shade. Taking one of the curls between her fingers, Diana realized Kara's hair had developed an odd streak of brown on the right side of her head which matched her own shade of chocolate brown hair. Studying Kara a little longer for any other changes, she realized that Kara’s jawline had taken on a bit of a more of an edge becoming more defined.

Turning to Healer Laredes, she opened her mouth to ask about the bonding only to notice the streak of blonde now running through Aria’s hair. While no other changed to Aria were noticeable, both Laredes and Aelius were surprised to see that this had happened.

“I did not expect this to have happened but a blood ritual like this has never been preformed when the King and Queen had another living child with them. I cannot imagine this to be a bad thing however as Kara healed Princess Aria’s illness. I would encourage any bonding between them as they grow up as it is clear that they have been joined in the blood bond as well.” Healer Laredes took the absence of any questions as a dismissal and bowed out of the room to leave the King and Queen in a state of shock.

Upon recovering from the shock of the situation, Diana looked to her husband and she smiled, tears filling her eyes.

“My lord, we have two healthy beautiful children.”

“Yes Diana, we truly have been blessed by the Gods above with this good fortune. I was so worried for Aria’s condition, but it seems like the Gods sent an angel from above to save her.

* * *

 

 After changing their clothes from the stifling ceremonial clothing the presentation of a new child called for, the royal family made their way down to the head tent to officially start the festivities. When they arrived the wine was flowing and the people were laughing joyfully. Taking their place at the head table, Aelius nodded to the servants who stood with the great platters of food. runner, a young messenger boy quickly left to alert the other tents the King had said to begin the feast. Soon the air filled with the smell of roasted meat and corn, two of the many bounties the great farm yields had created.

Sitting there at the head table, Aelius couldn’t think of a place he would rather be. With his two healthy children and his beautiful wife, King Aelius spent the rest of the day sharing stories with the crowd and meeting his people in a way he never had before. Looking into his wife’s eyes he realized he truly couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... Predictions?  
> If you like it you could always give a kudos, or review, or both *wink wink.*  
> Got Questions? Ask 'em in the comments below! I will get to you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Review?  
> I hope everyone liked it!


End file.
